


Let yourself fall in love

by Erskina



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, Ingrid is mentioned - Freeform, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erskina/pseuds/Erskina
Summary: Sylvain couldn't explain how he came to this situation, even if his life depended on it.





	Let yourself fall in love

Sylvain wasn't sure what triggered it. Maybe it was the wink Claude gave him one of the days that coincided in the library, the funny smile he dedicated when he discovered him hiding from the village girls in the stables, the curious look with which he studied him every time they met in Garreg Mach, the flirty comments with which he sometimes greeted him or the less and less platonic touch with which he said goodbye.

Not even under Ingrid's convincing threats he could explain why he began to look at Claude, to look for him every time he entered a room, to be attentive to his actions, to analyze what he said... However, whatever it was that led him to, somehow he ended up pressed against the wall of one of the many recesses of the monastery while Claude kissed him.

"Who was going to say that the deer had claws?" Sylvain managed to say between kiss and kiss.

The redhead felt more than watched as a funny smile formed on Claude's lips. "Who was going to say that the greatest skirts chaser would end up sighing and groaning for the caresses of a man?" Claude returned with ease as he let his teeth gently delineate the other boy's neck.

With a sigh of pleasure Sylvain closed his eyes as he let his head rest against the wall. "As you can see I'm always open to new experiences"

"Oho, is that so?" Claude asked with a little tinge of malice in his tone. "So, are you going to let me show you the pleasures of the male body?"

Sylvain slightly opened his eyes, finding in front of him a look as amused as sassy. Two bright green eyes that looked at him with curiosity and something else... maybe caution?

With a slow smile forming on his own face he ran his arms over Claude's strong shoulders until he let them rest behind his neck. "Consider yourself my tutor in the subject."

And with those words, Claude's position reassured imperceptibly and his gaze became more cheerful and bright. "Are you going to call me _professor_?"

Containing the small shiver that caused the suggestion, Sylvain opened his mouth with an ingenious answer back on the tip of his tongue, however Claude's firm lips against his and the demanding hand on his waist made him quickly forget about it.

_Mm... Yes. True. They could talk later. Much later._

Sylvain didn't know how long his new adventure was going to last, but he couldn't deny that he found it very exciting to play with someone who could keep up with his without problems.


End file.
